


YoUrE mY nUbIaN qUeEn

by nightiebirdie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, N E WAYS, One Shot, POC Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 500-1.000, can i just say:, can you tell, he is honestly the loml, i hope i didnt make n e body mad, i know that much, i really love fucking love saucy boi, i wrote this in like 30 minutes, im honestly ranting now but, no beta we die like men, not people liking itachi and not sasuke oop-, the universe didnt bless a bitch with humor, there's a TAGGGGGG, this is cute idgaf what anyone says, yesss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightiebirdie/pseuds/nightiebirdie
Summary: "You look like a Nubian goddess, a chocolate princess, an African empress-" Sasuke replied with such contempt and sarcasm that your eyes almost got stuck in the back of your head when you rolled them."Who the fuck says that anyway?""Someone who's trying to get their ass beat."-----written with poc (specific a black woman) in mind, but anyone can read!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	YoUrE mY nUbIaN qUeEn

**Author's Note:**

> this is okay i guess 
> 
> also
> 
> if there are errors let me know cuz 
> 
> IM DUMB AS HELLLL
> 
> thank you :)

"Can you hand me the rat tail comb, Sasuke?" You were currently running ~~(or rather trying to)~~ your hands through your hair, it still slightly damp. Sasuke was beside you, eyes focused on the thick, fluffy mass you called your hair. You honestly wouldn't trade it for anything else.

He handed you the comb, making a face. 

"Why the hell is it named after a rat's tail, _out of everything_?" Sasuke asked, leaning on his knee. You parted your hair, your arms starting to hurt.

"This part, if you couldn't tell," You removed your hands from your head, pointing at the handle of the comb, before reverting to what you were doing. 

"Kinda looks like a rat's tail, I guess, so the moniker stuck." You pointed to the container of grease, Sasuke handing it over.

"Thanks." You proceeded with your meticulous process, Sasuke keenly watching each step. 

"Could you hand me those rubber bands, sweetheart?" You asked, knocking your boyfriend out of his trance. He nodded, then paused. 

"Are you almost done?" He sounded almost sad, and you almost rolled your eyes.

"Yes, if you're careful, you can put the rubber bands on my hair." You stated, and Sasuke stood up, moving onto the couch behind you. Truth be told, your arms were hurting like a bitch now, and you were kinda thankful he accepted your offer.

You laid back, leaning against his thigh. His hands were gentle, moving with such carefulness, you would've thought this was an shitty impostor.

" _Hey_!" Sasuke flicked your forehead. _Oops_. Apparently, you had said that one out loud. You shrugged, almost hearing Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Done." You turned toward him, leaning back on your arms.

"How do I look?" You asked, expecting a snarky answer in response to your dumb question.

"You look like a Nubian goddess, a chocolate princess, an African empress-" Sasuke replied with such contempt and sarcasm that your eyes almost got stuck in the back of your head when you rolled them. He started to laugh and suddenly couldn't stop.

" _Dumbass,_ you said that with your whole chest." You snorted, Sasuke snickering, arms wrapped around his midsection.

"Who the fuck says that _anyway_?" Sasuke asked, out of breath. 

"Someone who's trying to get their _ass_ **beat**." You returned, flicking his shin. Sasuke was still laughing, believe it or not, tears rolling down his face.

"Damn, was it really _that_ funny, man?" You slid onto the couch beside him, patting his shoulder.

"You made the most annoyed face I've ever seen you make, and for you, that's saying a lot." Sasuke sighed, shifting as you laid your legs in his lap.

"Shut up, Mr. " _Brooding-is-my-default-mood_ ". " You muttered, turning on the T.V. You searched around Netflix until you found your favorite cooking show. 

"You do make a good point." Sasuke quietly declared, arms crossed, him succumbing to his loss.

"Of course, I do, sweetheart." You pinched his cheek, watching the cooking show.

"You could at least look at me when you talk." You could hear the pout in Sasuke's voice, him sulking.

"Hush, ya big baby."

"But-"

" **Hush child**."


End file.
